What Wilf Watches
by MissDoctorDonna
Summary: Wilf watches as Donna and the Doctor interact during dinner.


Wilf sat and watched as his beloved granddaughter bustled about the kitchen, preparing their evening meal. She'd come to visit him and Sylvia whilst the Doctor went off to visit someone called Mary-Jane. Or was it Sarah-Anne, pondered Wilf. Bringing his wandering mind back to Donna, he smiled fondly as she nattered away to him about some far away place that her wonderful alien friend had shown her.

Studying his girl, Wilf noted that she was trimmer and had a glow about her that she hadn't had in years. Not even when she was engaged to Lance had she looked this happy and alive.

"Hullo, did you miss me?"

Hearing the voice from the doorway, Wilf saw his Donna's face light up with a beautiful smile, as she turned to the owner of the voice.

"You're like a dog, you are, Spaceman. Always turn up just in time for a meal."

Turning to greet the Doctor, the old man was delighted to notice that the Time Lord's face was beaming with happiness as he focussed on Donna.

"Well, if you weren't such a wonderful cook, then it wouldn't be so tempting, would it? Hullo, Wilf. Good to see you."

Nodding to the Doctor, Wilf grinned as Donna moved over to the Doctor and slid his coat from his shoulders and hung it over a spare chair.

"Sit down then, Skinny Boy. Dinner's nearly ready and you're making the place look untidy, just standing there like an idiot."

If anything, the Doctor's grin got wider as he sat himself down at the table opposite Wilf. Noting that the Time Lord's eyes followed Donna as she dished up their dinner, Wilf allowed himself a small smirk.

"Smells delicious, Donna. Is it your cottage pie?"

Donna placed a plate of food in front of Wilf, and then put the second plate in front of the Doctor. Her hand slid over the back of his head and over his shoulders in an unconscious caress, a delighted Wilf observed.

"You're lucky that your favourite happens to be the same as Gramps'."

When she returned with her own food, they sat and tucked in. Wilf was happy to listen to the conversation of the others, concentrating on the savoury taste of his meal and the sweet image playing out in front of him.

"Sarah-Jane and Luke had to catch an entire pod of Withoquium Trebmaas the other day. Poor old Luke is still trying to get their slime out of his hair."

Donna laughed merrily, the sound warming Wilf's heart, as she stood up and removed the empty plates and put the kettle on.

"They'd be the ones with the disgusting habit of oozing purple slime as they clamber to the highest point around them?"

The Doctor nodded, sitting back in his chair with the air of a very contented man.

"Well, better them than me, I say. Once was enough with those little buggers. It took a whole bottle of shampoo to get the slimy muck out of my hair."

Bringing back mugs of tea, Wilf saw how their hands brushed just a moment longer than was necessary as she handed the Doctor his tea. Looking up at Donna's face, there was no hint of a blush, just a fond smile.

"Yes, well, we certainly don't want anything happening to your beautiful tresses, do we, Earthgirl?"

Whilst there was a hint of teasing to the Doctor's tone, Wilf also heard the genuine admiration behind the comment as well as the affection.

"Oh shut it, you. Just 'cos you want to be ginger…"

As if by magic, a plate of homemade banana cake had appeared on the table. Wilf and the Doctor immediately grabbed thick slices and happily bit into them.

"MMmf, yum!"

Shaking her head, Donna sipped her tea and watched them enjoy their dessert. Wilf was glad that they'd come to visit on a Wednesday, since Sylvia always went out with her friends that night. He enjoyed the intimacy of being alone with his Donna and the Doctor. They acted more naturally when Sylvia wasn't around.

"God, you're such a big kid!"

Wilf saw the goofy grin spread over the Doctor's face and grinned himself. He was told to stay where he was, when he offered to help with the washing up. Donna and the Doctor stood side by side at the sink, as Donna washed and the Doctor dried. Wilf watched the smoothness of the process, thinking back on how he and his wife had performed this little act of domesticity every night. You got into certain rhythms after being with someone for a long time.

When it was time for them to go, Wilf hugged the tall, skinny man who was so good to and for his granddaughter. He tried to convey his gratitude with that hug and squeezed him so tight that the Time Lord squeaked and chuckled.

"Steady on there, Wilf. We'll be back soon."

Blinking, Wilf released the Doctor and held his arms out to Donna. Squeezing her tightly, he heard her chuckle too.

"It's okay, Gramps. The Doctor will take care of me."

As he let her go, he saw the look of adoration that crossed the Doctor's face at Donna's words.

"Yup. Just like Donna will take care of me."

Standing at the door, Wilf saw them automatically reach for each other's hand, as they walked away. He waved as the turned back to wave at him from the door of the blue, police box they travelled in. Then there was the familiar grinding wheeze and they were gone.

Closing the door, Wilf stood for a moment before grinning and saying to himself, "Who do they think they're kidding? Just mates! Yeah, right!"


End file.
